A Light Side of Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: Conner goes to Miami to visit his girlfriend, but then his life is turned upside down. CHAPTER 9!
1. Chapter 1

A Light Side of Love

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Conner goes to Miami to visit his girlfriend, but then his life is turned upside down.**

A Light Side of Love

Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

"Okay, Hannah, let's try this again," Coach Schmidt instructed. Hannah took a deep breath and she got back onto the balance beam. She took a deep breath as she spun around and she carefully bent down and did a hand stand. Then she pushed herself back onto her feet and she did a back flip. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. This was the challenge and she closed her eyes. She tried to do two front flips and then a back flip, but she lost balance on her hand. She shrieked when she fell and she landed on the mats. She punched the mats and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't do that, coach! Every time I do, I end up slipping," she insisted.

"Take five, Hannah," Coach Schmidt told her.

Hannah got up and she went to get her water bottle. She wiped her face off and she jumped when her cell-phone went off. "You got her," she answered.

"I'm looking for a young gymnast by the name of Hannah Hart?" A familiar voice asked.

"Depends who's calling."

"I'm calling for someone who's about six foot one…good soccer player, and he's good looking."

Hannah giggled on her end. "I don't know about that," she teased.

"Haha," he laughed.

"How are you doing Conner?" She asked.

"I'm good, missing you."

Hannah took a swig of her water bottle. "I miss you too," she answered. She pushed her hair out of her face and she got up to leave. "How is everybody?" she asked.

"Everyone's fine, they miss you," he replied.

She bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I miss them too," she answered.

"Well, you've been down there for what a year now?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She leaned against the wall and she rubbed her forehead. "So how is training going?" He asked.

"Alright," she replied.

Hannah got up from the wall and started walking again. "Hey, Hannah, stop walking," he told her. Hannah stopped walking with a quizzical look on her face. "Okay now turn around," he instructed. She turned around and she gasped.

"CONNER!" She exclaimed.

She threw her arms around him with a smile on her face. Conner smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. He spun her around once and buried his face in her hair. Hannah sighed and she buried her face into his shoulder. "I missed you," she murmured.

"Same here," he answered.

Hannah smiled as she let him go and held onto his hand. "What are you doing in Miami?" She asked. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"Heard Miami's nice this time of year," he replied.

Hannah rolled her eyes and she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here," she murmured. Conner kissed the side of her head.

"I'm glad I'm here," he answered.

**Author's Note: I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for not putting this up like I promised. Things came up as well as other stories. So please forgive me for the delay.**


	2. Quality Time

Chapter 2: Quality Time

Conner sat on the bleachers as he watched Hannah try her floor exercises. "Remember how we talked about this," Coach Schmidt reminded. Hannah nodded her head slowly and she took a deep breath. The song she played and she started her floor exercises. She let out a deep breath as she did several back flips and she landed just before hitting the line. She sat down on the floor, she acted as if she was going to do another back flip, but she lifted herself up onto her hands, making a handstand. She stood back up and she did several more spins, turns, and flips.

After awhile, Conner saw that the coach was starting to push Hannah a bit. Hannah was starting to get tired and her routine wasn't turning out as well as it was when she first started. Conner stood up when Hannah went to do her handstand again, but she ended up falling. Coach Schmidt walked over to check on her, Conner was already helping her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied tiredly.

"We have to get back to work," Coach Schmidt commented.

"Coach, she's exhausted, give her a break."

He helped Hannah off the mats and they walked over to the bleachers. Conner handed her a bottle of water. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she replied.

Conner kissed her forehead. "Just take it easy," he murmured.

"Hannah, we start again in ten minutes," Coach Schmidt informed.

"Dude! She nearly passed out on the damn mats, how about cutting her some slack and letting her take the afternoon off?" Conner asked.

Hannah sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You know what? Don't answer that, Hannah is taking the afternoon off," Conner informed. He helped Hannah up and they left.

**(Miami Park)**

Conner and Hannah were walking around the park. Conner had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "How long are you staying?" She asked.

"A few weeks," he replied.

"Oh…"

"College is waiting for me."

Hannah sighed and she lowered her head slightly. Conner kissed the top of her head. "If I could stay longer I would," he added. Hannah bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder when they stopped walking.

"Sometimes I hate it here," she muttered.

He sighed and kissed the top of her head again. "I'm far away from my mom, my brothers, my sister, my friends, and you! I hate it," she told him.

"Hannah you don't want to give up gymnastics," he commented.

Hannah shook her head slightly. "No…" she answered.

"And being able to compete in the Pan-Globals has been your dream," he pointed out.

"I know."

Conner had her sit down. "Babe, the way I see it you have two choices," he commented.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You finish out your training and you fulfill your dreams once and for all. Or you can quit and come back to Reefside and miss out on the chance of a lifetime," he replied.

Hannah sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face. Conner got down on one knee in front of her and he placed his hand on her knee. "Listen to me, babe. You've got my support. Everyone's supporting you. We love you and we want you to succeed," he assured her. Hannah wiped a tear from her face and she smiled.

"When did you become so smart?" She asked.

Conner smiled and kissed the top of her hand. "Ethan's intelligence has started to rub off on me," he replied. Hannah laughed and she placed a hand on his face. "Don't give it up, Hannah. We're here for you, always," he added. She nodded her head slowly and Conner kissed her. Hannah kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**(Hannah's Room: That Night)**

Hannah was getting dressed after her shower when the phone rang. She ran over and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, sweetheart," a familiar voice greeted.

Hannah felt tears press against her eyes. "Hey, mom," she answered. She sat down on her bed.

"Heard Conner's down there with you," Kimberly commented.

"Yeah, he came yesterday."

"Good."

"How's everyone?"

Kimberly chuckled on her end. "Everyone's fine, sweetheart. We miss you and wish you luck," she answered. Hannah smiled and she pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh guess what," Kimberly told her.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Your brother and sister-in-law are having another baby," she replied.

"Shut up no they're not."

"If I'm lying I'm dying sweetie."

Hannah laughed and she sighed. "When's this baby due?" She asked.

"In about six months," she replied.

Hannah smiled and she bit her lip. "He's there isn't he?" Hannah asked. Kimberly laughed.

"Yes, he's here," she replied.

Hannah heard the phone being passed over. "Hey, little sis," Hunter greeted. Hannah felt tears press against her eyes when she heard brother's voice.

"Hey, Hunter," she answered.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good, the training's pretty tough."

"Well you just hang in there, after all the stuff we've been through, I know you can do it."

Hannah smiled and she nodded her head slowly. After talking to everyone for a little bit, she hung up just as Conner came in. "Hey, babe, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Conner smiled as he held onto her hand and they left the room.


	3. Overdone

Chapter 3: Overdone

Hannah took a deep breath as she got ready for her routine on the uneven bars. "You ready?" Coach Schmidt asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she looked over to see Conner walking in again. "Don't pay attention to him. Concentrate on your routine," Coach Schmidt instructed. She nodded her head slowly.

Conner sat in one of the chairs and watched as Hannah started her routine on the uneven bars. He kept his eye on Coach Schmidt to see if he'll push her over the edge again.

Hannah did several spins and she went back to the lower bar. She did the perfect triple spin and pose. "Good do it again," Coach Schmidt instructed.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Again."

Hannah bit her lip as she got her hands powdered ready to do her uneven bars routine again

Conner pushed his hair out of his face, feeling his blood starting to boil. "He's doing it again," he muttered. Coach Schmidt looked over at the young man to see the glare on his face.

Hannah started her routine again. Every time she finished, he just told her to do it again. By the fifth time her arms were starting to ache. She went to switch bars when she slipped and fell.

Conner stood up when he saw Hannah fall. "Shit!" He cursed. He got up and he went to run over to her.

"Back off McKnight she's fine," Coach Schmidt snapped.

"No she's not! Look at her," Conner snapped.

He walked over and he looked at Hannah's arms. "Her wrists are bruised up. You're putting too much stress on her. If you don't stop putting so much stress on her, I'm going to have her switch coaches!" Conner snapped. He helped Hannah up and they left the gym.

**(The Beach)**

Hannah sighed as she stuck her feet in the water. "Conner, I don't know if I can do this anymore," she murmured. Conner wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The Pan-Globals are a week away. Just hang in there for one more week," he assured her.

Hannah wrapped her arms around herself. "I wonder if this is how mom felt before she found out she was pregnant with Kylie," she murmured.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask her," he answered.

"Sweetheart?" A voice called.

Hannah looked up and tears pressed against her eyes. "Mom…" she trailed off. She got up and she ran into her mother's arms. Kimberly hugged her daughter tight.

"I'm here baby," Kimberly assured her.

**(Hannah's Room)**

After Conner went back to his hotel room, Kimberly sat next to her daughter on the bed. "Mom, did he push you as hard when he was your coach?" She asked. Kimberly rubbed her sore shoulders.

"He did push me," Kimberly replied.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Again!" Coach Schmidt instructed. Kimberly rubbed her forehead as she got off the balance beam. "Kimberly, I said again," he repeated.**_

"**_Just give me a minute, I'm feeling a little dizzy," she answered._**

_**She held onto the balance beam and let out a sigh. "You alright?" He asked. She lifted her head.**_

"**_Yeah," she replied._**

"**_Okay, again."_**

_**She nodded as she got back on the balance beam and started again.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Little did I know was that little dizziness was another sign that I was pregnant with Kylie," Kimberly commented. Hannah pushed her hair out of her face. "Sweetheart, I know you're having a hard time with this. I know you're being pushed into doing more than you think you can," she added.

"You have no idea," Hannah answered.

Kimberly kissed her cheek. "Just hang in there for another week okay?" She asked. Hannah nodded her head slowly and she laughed slightly. "What?" Kimberly asked.

"The last time you and I spoke like this was when Conner and I broke up," she replied.

Kimberly laughed quietly and Hannah laid down. She stroked Hannah's hair with a smile. "Well, sweetheart, things will be difficult for awhile. But once you finish this competition, you can do whatever you want," she pointed out. Hannah sighed.

"Almost all my life was based around either watching you mentor Rangers and gymnastics. Once I achieve this dream…what do I do?" She asked.

Kimberly sighed. "I can see you becoming a journalist or something one day," Kimberly replied.

"No way," Hannah laughed.

"Seriously sweetheart. Look at all this."

Kimberly reached under the bed and she pulled out a book. "Look at all these pictures you took over the years," she told her. Hannah sat up and they looked through the book. From the time Kimberly had adopted Hannah all the way up to the other day there were pictures that she took. "You have a talent. You're a great gymnast, but your talent is behind the camera," she pointed out. Hannah smiled and Kimberly placed her hand over her daughter's bruised wrist. "I love you Hannah, I just want you to be happy," she added.

"Thanks mom," Hannah answered.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged Hannah. She ran her fingers through her daughter's long blonde hair with a smile. Just then the phone rang. "Who could that be?" Hannah questioned. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Babe it's me," Conner answered.

"Conner…is everything okay?" She asked.

"No…someone attacked Coach Schmidt."

"Oh God!"

"They think it's me, Hannah. They think I tried killing Coach Schmidt."


	4. Upside Down

Chapter 4: Upside Down

Hannah pulled up at the police station and she ran up the steps. She ran in, going straight the front desk. "I need to talk to Conner McKnight," she insisted.

"And you are?" The officer asked.

"Hannah, Hannah Hart, I'm his girlfriend."

"Hold on for a minute, we're just about done questioning him."

Hannah nodded her head slowly and she bit her lip. Conner came out and saw Hannah there. "Oh God Conner!" She gasped. They removed the cuffs and she threw her arms around him. Conner hugged her back and she buried her head in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

She placed her hands on his face with tears pressing against her eyes. "Hannah, I'm okay," he assured her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Let's get out of here and then I'll tell you."

**(Conner's Hotel Room)**

Hannah turned the lights on and she saw a bruise on Conner's eye starting to form. "What happened?" She asked. Conner had her sit down.

"I was heading to my car after I dropped you and your mom off back at your room. I was halfway there when I saw a bunch of guys beating on Coach Schmidt. I go over to stop them and one of the guys had stabbed him. One of the guys had punched me," he started.

Hannah was able to get some ice and she was able to get him to put an icepack against his eye. "When I was dazed, I saw that the knife was in my hand. Damn it, Hannah, they framed me!" He added. Hannah held onto his hand. "They're going to find out that I'm there a lot and I yell at him often. They're going to think that I did it because I threatened to switch your coaches," he explained.

"Conner…" she started.

"Don't Hannah, just don't."

She sighed and she lowered her head slightly. She then looked at him, placed her hands on his face, and she kissed him deeply. Conner kissed her back and he placed his hand on the back of her neck.

**(Hannah's Room)**

Hannah came home at almost three in the morning and she saw her mother there. "Mom…" she trailed off.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick," Kimberly told her, standing up.

"I was with Conner," she answered.

Hannah sighed and she sat down on the bed. She explained to her mother about everything. Kimberly sat next to her and she stroked Hannah's hair. "Who could've done this to him mom? Why would they do this to him?" She asked.

"The world can be cruel baby," she replied.

Hannah lowered her head and she let out a sob. Kimberly wrapped her arms around her daughter and she let her daughter cry against her. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," she whispered.

The next morning, Kimberly picked up her phone and she stood outside. "Hello," a voice answered.

"Hey babe," Kimberly greeted.

"Kim…is everything okay?" Tommy asked.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Tommy, I won't be coming home for awhile. Hannah needs me," she replied.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Kimberly explained what happened and she looked through the window to see Hannah still asleep. "Tommy, she needs a coach. Last night she told me that she still wants to keep training, because Conner wants her to finish out her training, and he wants her to compete," she explained.

"So, you're back in the training business," Tommy commented.

"Looks like it."

"Well, you know that we love you and miss you."

Kimberly smiled. "I love you too," she answered. She hung up and she looked over at Hannah to see her waking up. She walked back into the room. "If you're really serious about continuing on with your training, then we should get started," she informed. Hannah nodded her head slowly before getting up.

**(The Gym)**

Kimberly watched as Hannah did her floor exercises. "Hannah, remember to bend your knees when you go to land, if you land with your knees straight you'll pop your needs right out of joint," she reminded. Hannah nodded her head slowly. "Concentrate, just think of it back when we were in Silver Hills, remember?" She asked. Hannah smiled and she nodded.

"I remember," she replied.

"Good, now use those moves like you did when you were training for that competition in Silver Hills."

Hannah let out a deep breath and Kimberly watched as her daughter did the most extraordinary moves on the mats.

**(Flashback)**

_**"I want to be a gymnast mom," Hannah informed. Kimberly set her book down and she looked over at Hannah.**_

"**_You do?" She asked._**

"**_Yeah. I've seen your pictures and saw the old movies of when you were a gymnast. I want to do it to," Hannah replied._**

_**Kimberly set Kylie back into her crib and she sat in front of Hannah. "You know it's not easy. Some of the moves you do out there are dangerous," Kimberly pointed out. She nodded. "If you're truly serious, I'll get you started," she answered. Hannah shrieked and she hugged her.**_

"**_Thanks mom!" She told Kimberly._**

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly pushed her hair out of her face as she felt a lump form in her throat. "That seemed like such a long time ago," she murmured. She watched as Hannah finished off her floor exercises. "A long time ago," she added.

**(Conner's Room: Three Days Later)**

Conner sighed as he turned around when the cops put the cuffs on him. "Conner McKnight, you are under arrest for attempted murder on Coach William Schmidt. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney…" the officer informed.

Hannah pulled up in her car and her eyes widened in horror when the cops led Conner to the car. "NO! STOP!" She shouted. She got out of her car and she ran over to them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She shouted.

"Back off ma'am, police business," an officer answered.

Conner looked over at Hannah. "I love you Hannah Hart, remember that," he told her. He got into the car and the cops got back into their cars. Hannah watched with tears falling down her face as they drove off with her boyfriend. Kimberly walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart," she murmured.

Hannah turned around and she hugged Kimberly with a sob. "He didn't do it, mom, he didn't do it," she sobbed. Kimberly sighed as she hugged her daughter tight. "I'm going to prove to them that he didn't do it, I'm going to clear his name," she vowed.


	5. Falling Apart

Chapter 5: Falling Apart

A few weeks later Hunter and Tori came down to Florida to help Hannah and Kimberly out throughout the whole thing. Tori and Hunter had agreed to go with Hannah for the trial.

Hannah went to the jailhouse and they sat her down at a table and she waited for Conner to come out. She looked up when she saw Conner come out with a swollen lip and a black eye. She gasped as he sat across from her and he picked up the phone. "Conner what did they do to you?" She asked.

"It's a long story," he replied.

Hannah bit her lip and she let out a small sob. "Hannah, babe, we'll get things cleared up," he assured her.

"How could this have happened?" She asked.

Conner sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "Fate has a way of being mean to us," he replied.

"But why us? After everything that's happened to us why couldn't things just go right for once?" She asked.

"I don't know babe, but you shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Conner gave her a half smile. "Babe, you have your competition to think about. You should concentrate on that," he told her.

"I can't…" she trailed off.

"You can, I know you can. You've fought more villains than any of us when you were only a kid. You've beaten death more than once. You saved your sister more than once. You can do this."

Hannah wiped a tear from her face. "Yeah…" she trailed off. She looked at Conner. "Conner…I…" she trailed off. She let out a sigh.

"Go, you'll be late," he informed.

"Conner…I have to tell you something…" she started.  
"What?"

Hannah bit her lip. "Never mind…I'll see you at the trial," she told him. Conner nodded and she placed her hand on the glass. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

He hung up and he was taken back to his jail cell. Hannah let out a sigh as she got up and she left.

**(Trial)**

Conner sighed as he heard the testimonies that were being told against him. "_This can't be happening to me, this can't be happening,_" he muttered.

Hannah was near Tori and Hunter when she suddenly felt dizzy. "Hannah? You okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I just need…" she trailed off.

Tori gasped when Hannah collapsed. "Hannah!" She gasped. Conner looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend passed out on the floor. After a minute, Hannah woke up.

"I'm fine," she assured Tori.

"Let's get her outside," Hunter insisted.

Conner grabbed Tori's arm. "Watch her," he told her. Tori nodded and left.

Outside of the courtroom, Hunter had Hannah sit down. "Hannah, maybe you should go home?" Hunter suggested.

"No, Hunter, I'm fine," Hannah answered.

"Hannah you fainted in a courtroom!"

"I realize that, it was just really hot in there that's all."

"Hannah…"

"Look, Hunter, I'm fine. It was just really, really hot in there and I couldn't stand listening to those phonies accuse Conner for something he didn't even do!"

Tori placed her hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Hunter, why don't you go back in there? I'll be there in a minute," she informed. Hunter nodded and he glanced at his sister before going back into the courtroom. Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "You're lying, Hannah," she commented.

"What?" Hannah asked standing up.

"There's something you're not telling us," Tori replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. I passed out because it was hot in there."

Hannah got up and went outside. "Hannah what is going on with you?" Tori called out. Hannah stopped and she let out a sigh and her answer was inaudible. "What?" Tori asked. Hannah spun around.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She shouted.

Tori stood there in shock. Hannah sat down with a small sob. "When did you find out?" She asked.

"The afternoon Conner was arrested," she replied.

"And you're still training for the Pan-Globals?"

Hannah bit her lip. "Hannah are you insane! You could hurt the baby!" Tori scolded.

"I don't want to give up my dream," Hannah answered.

"So you want to lose the baby?" Tori asked.

"No!"

"Then you have to push your Pan-Global plans back."

Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat and she placed her head in her hands. "Everything's so messed up Tori…everything's all messed up," she sobbed. Hannah started crying and Tori sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.


	6. Her Mother's Dream

Chapter 6: Her Mother's Dream

Hannah walked by the gym, knowing that she had to quit her dream in order to keep her baby protected. She looked into the gym when she heard someone on the uneven bars. She looked inside and she saw Kimberly on the uneven bars. "Mom…" she trailed off.

Kimberly let out a deep breath as she stood at the end of the mats before running and jumping onto the uneven bars. She did sever spins on the lower bar before maneuvering and getting onto the taller bar. As she did her spins on that, so many memories hit her at once.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly sat on her bed staring at her routine that she had drawn out for the competition when there was a knock on her door. She got up and she went to answer the door to see Coach Schmidt standing there. "Oh, hey coach," she greeted.**_

"**_Hi, Kimberly, mind if I come in?" He asked._**

"**_No of course not."_**

_**Kimberly let him in and he looked over the routine that she had drawn out. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.**_

"**_Yes, I came to talk to you about your routine," he replied._**

_**Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck. "What about it?" She asked.**_

"**_You should try something more steep, something that's gong to wow the judges. Not just your basic spins and turns," he replied._**

"**_I already have a hard time balancing as it is with whatever bug I have…"_**

"**_Just try it, Kimberly, I'm sure the judges will love it."_**

_**He set another routine he had drawn out onto the bed. "Just think about it," he told her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and he left.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly bit her lip and she jumped off the uneven bars. She then moved to the floor exercises. She turned the radio on and she started her floor routine. Having no idea that her daughter was standing in the door watching her. Kimberly did for handsprings and then she did a back handspring, landing in a split.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly walked towards her car and she let out a frustrated sigh. "Tommy where are you?" She muttered. This was her fifth time calling him and still no answer. She let out another sigh and she put her phone in her purse. She suddenly got the feeling that she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder and she saw a dark figure following behind her. She bit her lip and she started walking a bit faster. Her heart started pounding against her chest when she heard the figure start walking faster.**_

_**For about ten minutes they were walking circles, Kimberly tried to shake the guy, but when she realized that he wasn't going to stop following her, she ran as fast as she could. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted. She heard the figure running after her and she ran down an alley. She saw that it was a dead end before she could react, the figure jumped her and she was thrown to the ground. The figure pinned her to the ground and she suddenly felt pain rush through her head as he rained her face with punches. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly let out a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She misjudged a jump and she fell. "Mom!" Hannah gasped. Hannah hurried over to her mother and she saw the tears on her mother's face. "Mom…what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just wanted one thing to go right. I wanted one thing go right," Kimberly replied.

Hannah realized that Kimberly wasn't talking about her. "Mom, what are you talking about?" She asked. Kimberly pushed her hair out of her face.

"He pushed me and pushed me. I told him I couldn't do the routine, but he told me to do it anyways. Then I was on my way home when Kat's man came after me and ruined my life," Kimberly sobbed.

Hannah hugged her mother tight. Kimberly was dazed and she hugged Hannah back. Hunter came in and he saw what was going on. "What happened?" He asked.

"Hunter, something's not right with mom. She's like in a daze," Hannah replied.

Hunter kneeled beside Kimberly. "Mom, can you hear me? Mom?" He called. Kimberly didn't answer, she just stared at the far wall. "Mom," Hunter called.

**(Kimberly's Room)**

Hannah bit her lip and she sat down on the other bed. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine, something happened that like triggered some traumatic events in her life and it's like her brain just shut down on her," the doctor there replied.

"What do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Just watch her," he replied.

He left and Hannah drew her knees up to her chest. "It's all my fault, Hunter," she sobbed. Hunter looked over at his sister.

"How is it your fault?" He asked.

"I failed mom. She wanted me to fulfill my dream to become a great gymnast. I wanted to fulfill that dream and then I got myself pregnant…"

"Hey."

Hunter sat next to her on the bed. "This wasn't your fault. You know mom's been through a lot. She's always had a hard time handling what happened to her. She was betrayed in so many ways, Hannah. This wasn't your fault. And as for getting pregnant, I know mom wasn't really happy with the fact that you're still really young and having a baby, but you never failed her. She loves us," he explained. Hannah nodded her head slowly.

"First Conner gets arrested, I get pregnant, and mom's acting like a statue. What else can go wrong?" She sobbed.

Hunter pulled her into a hug and Hannah cried against him. "What else can go wrong?" She sobbed.


	7. Forever

Chapter 7: Forever

A few days later, Kimberly had come out of her daze to Hannah's relief. However, she just stared out the window most of the time. "Mom?" Hannah called. Kimberly looked up and she saw Hannah come into the room.

"Hey, sweetie," she answered.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

"Better."

Hannah sat next to her mother and she pushed her hair out of her face. "How are you doing sweetheart?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm hanging in there," she replied.

Kimberly placed her hand on her daughter's knee. "You can pull through this. You have been through so many things that no kid can compare," she pointed out. Hannah drew her knees up to her chest.

"Mom…was dad in ever this kind of trouble?" She asked.

"As in with the law? No, I can't say that he has," Kimberly replied.

Hannah sighed sadly. "But baby, I know how you're feeling okay? You're pregnant and you feel alone," she murmured. Hannah nodded her head slowly. "Sweetheart, you're never alone," she assured her. Hannah sniffled and she leaned over, putting her head into her mother's lap.

"This really sucks, mom," she muttered.

"I know it does, but you know that we'll find a way to prove that Conner had nothing to do with trying to kill Coach Schmidt."

Hannah wiped her tears away. "Has Coach Schmidt waken up yet? He's the only person who can tell the court that Conner had nothing to do with what happened," Hannah stated.

"No he hasn't," Kimberly replied.

Hannah let out a sob. "I want Conner home," she sobbed. Kimberly wrapped her arms around her daughter, rocking her back and forth gently.

"I know you do, baby, I know you do," she answered.

"What if Conner never gets out? What if he's put in jail forever and I'll never see him again? I can't raise a baby by myself. I have no job, nothing. I can't raise a baby by myself."

"Sweetheart, Conner's not going to be put in jail forever. He's going to get out. Even if he doesn't you wouldn't have to raise the baby by yourself. Unlike me when I had your sister, you have people who love you and want to be here for you."

Hannah calmed down for a minute. "It took me a long time to get back up on my feet. Thanks to your Grandpa Mitchell and Dana, I was able to achieve the things I want," she pointed out. She ran circles over her back.

"But your dream was to be a great gymnast," Hannah answered.

Kimberly smiled slightly. "Hunter said the same thing to me once. I'll tell you what I told him. My dream is for my kids to get the greatest life you could ever get. Your guys' happiness is my dream," she told her.

The two of them stayed in silence for a moment. "I'm a little scared about this baby, not just because I might raise it on my own, but will it love me mom?" She asked. Kimberly placed her hand under her daughter's chin and had her look at her.

"The baby's going to love you, sweetheart. Get some sleep," she replied.

Hannah smiled as she laid back on her side and Kimberly stroked her hair. "Down the road we'll never know what life may have in store…" she sang quietly. Hannah closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Kimberly kissed her daughter's cheek and she continued to stroke her daughter's hair. Her cell-phone rang and she carefully reached over and picked it up. "You've got her," she answered quietly.

"Hi, mommy," Kylie greeted.

"Hey, baby, you being good for your dad?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. How's your brother?"

"Fine."

"Fine, just fine?"  
"Yeah."

Kimberly giggled quietly. "Mommy, are you going to finish your dream?" She asked. Kimberly sat back against the window with a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" She asked.

"Hannah said you were doing gymnastics again. Are you going to do the games again?"

Kimberly bit her lip. "I don't know, sweetie," she replied.

"You should, mommy, you said you always wanted to compete again," Kylie commented.

Kimberly looked down at Kylie. Coach Schmidt was down one gymnast and she could probably still make it to the Pan-Globals if she worked hard. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe, sweetheart, maybe," she answered.

"Do you want to talk to daddy?" Kylie asked.

"Sure, put your dad on the phone."

She waited for Tommy to come on and she sighed. "Hey, Beautiful, everything okay?" He asked. Kimberly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Our daughter wants me to do my gymnastics again," she replied.

"Well, she wants you to finish your dream."  
"My dream is Hannah's dream now."

"She can't finish that and you know why she can't."

Kimberly bit her lip. "They won't accept me, I'm too old," she answered.

"Just try, babe," he murmured.

Kimberly sighed and she nodded. "Yeah…I'll try," she answered.

**(Jailhouse)**

Hannah sat in front of Conner and she placed her hand on the glass. "We're just waiting for Coach Schmidt to wake up. When he wakes up he'll tell them that you were trying to save him," she murmured. Conner sighed and he shook his head. "Just hang on a little longer," she stated.

"I'll try, I'll try as hard as I can," he answered.

Hannah bit her lip. "You and me," he murmured.

"Forever," she answered.


	8. A Parent's Love

Chapter 8: A Parent's Love

Kimberly woke up early in the morning and she pulled on her tank top and jogging shorts. She checked to see if Hannah was still asleep before pulling her hair in a ponytail and leaving the room.

She was jogging through the park when everything that happened to her during the past ten years came back at her in full force. With every step she took, more pain ran through her heart. She stopped and leaned against a nearby rock.

****

(Flashback)

Kimberly was sitting in the galley when Dana came in. "Hey," she called. Kimberly glanced at her and Dana saw the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" She asked. She sat down across from her. Kimberly sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "Is it about Tommy?" She asked. She didn't answer her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dana asked.

"No I don't want to talk about it," Kimberly replied.

Dana sighed and Kimberly regretted snapping at her. "Sorry," She murmured. Dana shook her head.

"No it's okay," she answered.

Kimberly played with her bracelet that Hannah had made for her. She closed her eyes for a brief second and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Have you ever been in love Day?" She asked. Dana stared at her quizzically.

"I can't say that I have," Dana replied.

Kimberly wiped the tears from her face again. "Every moment that Tommy's not here, the more I feel like I'm dying. The more I get news that no one knows where Tommy is the more I feel like I've let my daughter down…" she trailed off. Dana shook her head and placed her hands on her sister's.

"Listen to me, Kim, you could never let your daughter down, not after all you have been through to even keep her," she answered.

Kimberly kept her head lowered. Dana got up from her chair, walked over, and hugged her. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured her.

(End Flashback)

Kimberly shook her head slightly and jumped when her cell phone rang. "You've got her," she answered.

"Hey, sis, guess where I am," Dana informed.

"Dana? Where are you?" Kimberly asked.

"Carter and I are in Miami."

"No you're not!"

"We are. We're at the airport now."

"Oh my gosh! Um…I'm in the park, how about I meet you guys for breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Kimberly hung up and looked at herself. "Oh my gosh, I can't go looking like this…" she muttered. She got up and ran back to her and Hannah's apartment.

****

(Café)

Dana and Carter were sitting in the café when Kimberly came in. "Dana! Carter!" She called. Dana got up and Kimberly embraced her sister with a shriek. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Carter stood up and hugged her once Dana let her go.

"Tommy told us what you were thinking about doing. Came to see if you could use any help," he replied.

"I can't tell Tommy anything anymore."

She sat down in the chair across fro them. "How's Hannah?" Dana asked. Kimberly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You tell me. She's eighteen, pregnant, and the father's in jail," she replied.

Dana bit her lip and Carter held her hand. "How's Conner doing? I mean despite the fact that he's being framed for attempted murder," Dana stated. Kimberly shrugged.

"Last time Hannah saw him, he had a black eye and a busted lip," she answered.

"Oh God…" Dana trailed off.

"Coach Schmidt still isn't awake?" Carter asked.

"If he was, Conner would've been out of jail already," Kimberly replied.

She rubbed her forehead. "Hannah's falling apart and I'm doing all I can but I feel like it's not enough," she added. Dana placed her hand over Kimberly's.

"Kimberly, you've done great with these kids for years. They know you're trying everything," she answered.

"I mean if it weren't for Conner's freedom, I would care less about Coach Schmidt. The man came to my hospital room a day after I came out of my coma and had just found out that I was pregnant and asked me if I would come back to training."

****

(Flashback)

Kimberly watched as the doctor left after taking an ultrasound of the baby. He had informed her that the baby was fine and she was able to relax after hearing that news. Even though she was afraid that the baby wasn't Tommy's. She looked up when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. Coach Schmidt came in.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

"Doctor told me you'll be able to get out of the hospital any day now. Ready to come back to training?" He asked.

Kimberly gave him a quizzical look. "Didn't the doctor also tell you that I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Minor detail," he replied.

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "Minor detail? A baby isn't a minor detail!" She exclaimed.

"Yes because it could easily be taken care of," he answered.

Kimberly suddenly felt sick to her stomach and knew it wasn't morning sickness. "I can't believe you'd even think I'd do something like that!" She snapped.

"You have worked too hard to let a baby get in your way," he answered.

"Okay if I could control morning sickness I'd do it on you right now."

She glared at him. "You know what, don't even worry about me coming back because guess what? I quit!" She snapped. She sat up straight in her bed. "And you know what? Get out!" She added.

(End Flashback)

Kimberly rubbed her forehead. "It was so frustrating! That man was actually expecting me to have an abortion!" She hissed. She shook her head. "And then I let my daughter get mixed up in his training…" she trailed off. Dana shook her head.

"You didn't think he'd try to push Hannah," she answered.

"Yes I did know. I did know what he was going to do, because he played the same damn tricks on my child as he did with me."

Kimberly sat back. "I let my daughter's life get ruined! I had to make her think that my dreams had to be her dreams…" she trailed off. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Kimberly, Hannah loves you. You know as well as I do that Hannah can make her own decisions. If she didn't want to be a gymnast, she wouldn't have trained so hard to become one," Dana answered.

Kimberly sighed and closed her eyes. "Those kids love you Kimberly. Two of them almost died trying to protect you," Dana added. Carter nodded his head slowly.

"Those kids speak so highly of you when you're not around. You're all they talk about. Hunter tells his and Tori's son how great you are. They love you and they would do anything for you," he agreed.

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Kim, when those kids first came into your life, Hunter, Blake, and Hannah were three children who had absolutely nothing! You gave them something, you gave them reasons to live," Dana replied.

"Why do I feel like I failed them?" She asked.

Dana got up and sat next to her. "Every parent feels like they've done something wrong when they see their child miserable. Carter and I have been there too. You're not alone in this feeling. We love Hannah just as much as you do," she explained. Carter nodded.

"We want Hannah to be happy, which is why we're here to help you both," he put in.

Kimberly smiled and her cell-phone rang. "Kim," she answered. Her eyes widened. "We'll be right there," she informed. She hung up and looked at Carter and Dana. "Coach Schmidt is awake," she told them.


	9. Setting it Straight

Chapter 9: Setting it Straight

Kimberly sat in Coach Schmidt's hospital room when he came to. "Kimberly?" He asked. She sat there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hello, Coach Schmidt," she answered.

"Where am I?"

"Miami Hospital. Took a nasty beating and apparently my daughter's boyfriend is in jail for it."

"Hannah?"

"Kylie's a little too young to be dating right about now so that would have to be the one."

He slowly sat up. "Oh yes, I remember! The boy who threatened to change coaches," he commented.

"Do you blame him? My child's health was in danger because of you," she answered.

"I was doing what was best…"

"Don't you give me that crap. You were doing what was best for _you_. My daughter's best interests weren't yours!"

Coach Schmidt stared at her. "You practically told _me_ to get an abortion! You knew what kind of a person I was and still am! I could never hurt a child," she snapped.

"You threw away your future," he answered.

"Wrong, I have a better one."

She stared at him. "Do you know what I have now? I have five children who I would die for. I have a husband who I almost gave my life for. I have a family who loves me and I would do anything for them," she added.

"Are you here to gloat about all this Kimberly?" He asked.

"No, I came here to get you to change the story. To tell that court that Conner had nothing to do with your attack!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, sir, the reputation of your school depends on it. You don't tell the truth. I can tell the entire world of what you do to young girls who aren't perfect."

Coach Schmidt stared at her. "You will not destroy this boy's life with a pack of lies! You will tell the truth, Schmidt, or you can say goodbye to your career," she hissed. She got up and left the room.

****

(Court)

Kimberly sat on the bench next to Hannah, they both sat behind Conner. "I call to the stand, Coach Gunthar Schmidt," the defense attorney called. Coach Schmidt got up and went to the stand. Conner stared at Coach Schmidt in shocked.

"Great, might as well say goodbye to my freedom," he muttered.

"Coach Schmidt, would you believe that my client was capable of hurting anyone?" The defense attorney asked.

Coach Schmidt shook his head. "No, Mr. McKnight is a fine young man. Very protective of his girlfriend," he replied.

"How protective?" He asked.

"Protective enough when he saw that I was pushing his girlfriend a little too hard," he replied.

Conner looked up in disbelief. "Coach Schmidt, can you tell the jury what happened that night?" He asked. Coach Schmidt took a deep breath.

"I had come back from a practice, training one of my other girls. I was heading to my car when four big men jumped me, trying to take my money and everything. When I refused to give anything up, they started to beat me. That's when Mr. McKnight stepped in," he explained.

"So, my client had nothing to do with your beatings?" He asked.

"No sir, nothing."

"No further questions."

Conner looked over his shoulder at Hannah with a smile. "Prosecution?" The judge asked. The prosecutors glanced at Conner and then at the judge.

"No questions," he replied.

****

(That Afternoon)

Conner let out a sigh when the verdict was read that he was in fact acquitted. He left the courtroom with a smile. He looked over and saw Hannah there. Hannah stood up and ran over to him. "Hannah," he murmured. Conner breathed in her scent with a sigh.

"I've missed you," she told him.

"As have I."

He kissed her shoulder and looked up when he saw Coach Schmidt walking up to him. "Conner, congratulations on your win," he informed. He shook Conner's hand.

"Thanks, Coach," he answered.

Coach Schmidt nodded and looked at Hannah. "You are a talented gymnast, but I guess, this is where your heart lies," he informed. Hannah smiled and he shook her hand. "It was an honor training you," he added. Hannah nodded.

"Thank you," she answered.

Conner wrapped his arm around Hannah's waist and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, now let's go get something to eat. I'm so hungry, all they gave us was like slop," he informed. Hannah laughed as she left the courthouse with Kimberly and the others.

****

Author's Note: I have an announcement to make. The updates will be very, very, very slow for now. I have gotten a part in a musical and I've been too tired to write. As soon as things settle I'll start writing again.


End file.
